Undying Love
by ZiggyGebs777
Summary: It has been three years since that day...and Naruto is miserable. Can a kindred spirit help his heart to beat once more?...or will a shadowy set of figures steal it all away again? Naruto/OC ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Undying Love**

**By: Ziggygebs777**

_Well, folks…here it is…the first chapter of Undying Love. I don't have too much to say about it, except that the story is going to be…kinda angsty. Anyway, the usual blah blah about me not owning Naruto. However, any and ALL Original Characters are MINE! Oh, and I don't own the Lullaby in here, either. It's called Suo Gan, btw, and in the Welsh language, it will make you cry._

**Chapter One:**

_**Only a Dream**_

_I head home from a long day at work, the stain of ink on my hands and clothes begging for a washcloth, and the bone-weariness that can only come with doing nothing but sitting on my can and doing paperwork all day pleading to be in my favorite chair. I sigh. To think that, after all this time of chasing the title, of improving my work ethic and fighting capabilities, of forcing myself to be mature about situations that make me want to break someone's head in, I would actually find being Hokage to be somewhat a burden._

_ I reach my home and stop. Tilting my head back and focusing on my open bedroom window, I see a shape moving around behind the curtain. It's almost impossible to see, but I know what that shape is. I'll always recognize that shape, no matter how dark it is, or far away it is, or how it might change. That shape is one forever imprinted on my memory._

_My lover._

_My soulmate._

_My wife._

_Hinata Hyuuga._

_ Quick as a flash, I jump to the windowsill and balance there, peering in through the thin cloth. My eyes are greeted by a slight figure in a white bathrobe, walking around slowly in slippered feet, gently singing to a small bundle in her arms. I nudge the curtains apart. "Hey…"_

_ She turns to me, raising her huge, gorgeous grey eyes to me, and smiles in recognition. "Someone was hungry…" she murmurs, looking down at the tiny life in her arms. Her right breast is bare, and a small baby is quietly feeding from her mother, safe and secure in loving arms. Hinata resumes her slow, comforting dance as I enter the room and sit on the edge of the bed, listening to her beautiful voice croon to our daughter._

_Sleep my baby, at my breast,_

'_Tis a mother's arms round you._

_Make yourself a snug, warm nest._

_Feel my love forever new._

_Harm will not meet you in sleep,_

_Hurt will always pass you by._

_Child beloved, always you'll keep,_

_In sleep gentle, mother's breast nigh._

_Sleep in peace tonight, sleep…_

_ She makes her way to our bed then, humming that melody to our child. Sitting down next to me, she leans her head on my shoulder and somehow folds her body into my side, making her own frame fit perfectly with mine. I wrap my arm around her, and look down at my little family: Hinata, smiling blissfully, eyes closed, and our baby, all of a month old, feeding quietly on her mother's milk. I sigh. Could life get any more perf-_

"BOSS,BOSS! Come on, get up! He's on the move again!"

Eyes snapped opened, and muscles tightened as 23-year-old Naruto Uzumaki leapt out of the armchair he was asleep and dreaming in. After taking a quick look around the small, dingy hotel room he was currently holed up in, he turned to the figure standing in front of him-his exact copy.

The shadow clone (for that was what it was) brushed its long blonde bangs out of its eyes and stood at an uneasy attention. Naruto grunted.

"Where?"

"At the restaurant, a few blocks over. He just got his paycheck."

Well that made sense. In this dirt-poor village with no name, a paycheck was a ticket to eat, get smashed, and find a cheap hooker with some free time on her hands. The food was usually the first item on the list, and everyone went to the same (only) restaurant in town-Daisuke's Bar and Grill.

Naruto stretched and popped his knuckles. "Alright. Let's get this show on the road." His hands came together, and a handful of clones reappeared in clouds of smoke. He nodded at them. "You know the drill. Fan out, stay unseen, and be ready if he has backup."

"Which he won't have," piped out one of the five new doppelgangers. The other four let out some chuckles, which were quickly silenced by a glare from the first clone, the one that gave its report.

"Go." Naruto sent them off with a wave of his hand. Five blurs were all that were seen, some through the window, the rest through the skylight. He turned to the oldest clone. "Hold it down here. I may be late getting back." The clone nodded. "Yeah, sure, boss."

Naruto turned to the door. He leaned on the doorjamb, and sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He would kill for another hour, but there was no time. The target would only stay in one space for so long. He pushed off of the jamb and started out the hall.

"Hey, boss…" He turned to the last clone. "Ain't you gonna take this?" In its hand was something he hadn't looked at for a while-his Konoha headband. He hesitated, and then shook his head. "No."

"Okay…" The clone looked crestfallen, but smiled a bit, anyway. It looked at him again. "You didn't sleep well again, hunh?" Naruto shook his head. "No…kept having a dream…" The clone looked puzzled. "A _bad_ dream?" Naruto gave a sad, bitter half-smile. "No…just a dream."

He raised his red eyes to the clones' blue ones. "If there's any trouble, remember to hide the picture." The clone nodded furiously as its master turned down the hall. It couldn't suppress an almost-human wave of apprehension as Naruto went down the steps, for, though Naruto's eyes hadn't been their natural color since that day three years ago, they only glowed when there was vengeance to be had.

And Naruto's vengeance was always hideously bloody.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long. My Updates are not going to be regular, since I am studying to be a teacher, AND since my grandmamma was diagnosed with a malignant tumor in her belly. Keep her in your prayers!

I don't own Naruto. OC's (as well as any and all cultural mistakes) are MINE!

**Chapter 2:**

_**Backstabbers**_

"Hey, Daisuke, where's my sake at, you bastard?" The large, bull-necked man behind the bar rolled his eyes, and turned to the thin, rather seedy-looking person sitting on the floor at one of the low tables. He gritted his teeth in bad humor as he recognized this aggravating little man.

_Segawa…_

"Keep your shirt on, asshole. I got people before you to serve." Daisuke turned back to his current distraction, making buckwheat noodles, and, as he bent over the boiling pot, wondered how he had sunk this low.

"Yeah, well, hurry up. I got a pocketful o' cold hard cash, and it's wantin' to get spent!" Segawa laughed as he said this, waving a large-denomination _ryo_ bill around. Not bothering to turn around, Daisuke scooped noodles from the bottom of the pot. Getting a bowl from the stack beside the stove, he gently ladled them in, and lovingly poured some broth over them. _There,_ he thought. _A noodle-based work of art. _Maybe not the absolute perfection that his cousin, Teuchi, could achieve…but excellent nonetheless.

Taking the bowl in hand, he turned to the waitress standing a few feet away. A new girl, very pretty, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, and a big smile on her face. Not bad on the eyes. "Here. Table three, and make it quick. Don't want that asswipe over there to get loud." The girl's smile notched up another degree, and she leaned in close.

"Kinda late for that, ain't it?" She giggled, swept the bowl from his hands, and bustled off, hips swaying. He smiled a bit at her retreating form. If he was a few years younger and not married to _The Bitch_, as he (somewhat) affectionately called his wife, he wouldn't mind giving that tail bit of a chase. His grin faded a bit…what was this new girl's name again?

Damn short-term memory.

Z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z Z

Segawa was a very thin man, with a pinched face, thinning hair, and beady, rat-like eyes. A loudmouth, a lech, a lush, and, ultimately, a loser, he was always spouting off about how much of a great ninja he was during the Great Ninja War, having fought against Konoha, and personally beating the Fourth Hokage, as well as some "secret mission" he pulled off single-handedly regarding some ancient noble family. He was the type of man who hated himself to the point where he puffed himself up as the greatest thing since pre-shrunk underwear. Needless to say, he had no friends, no relatives willing to claim him, and the only women he could get had to be paid. So imagine his utter surprise when, out of the blue, an _extremely_ sexy young lady served him sake…with a wink and a smile, and then sauntered back to the bar, hips swaying, with a backward look at _him._

He looked around at the handful of other customers in the bar. There was an middle-aged woman to his left, calmly eating the bowl of noodles that the girl had placed at her table earlier, and two older (MUCH older) men directly behind him, bickering over…something involving the odds on the next Chuunin exams.

Segawa raised his sake cup to his lips, looking back at the bar. The girl was now leaning over, elbows resting on the surface and head in hands. He blinked; her kimono front, partially hidden by her apron, had somehow shifted a little more _open_ than necessary, showing a deep cleavage, displayed at such an angle that only _he _could notice. The girl gave a slow, lazy wink of an eye, accompanied by the pink tip of her tongue just barely grazing the outer edge of her lower lip. She then turned, and parted the curtain that led to the kitchen.

Segawa grinned, showing off yellow, crooked teeth. Never had a woman come on to _him_ before. It was usually vice-versa, and only if he had a substantial sum of money on him. He drained his sake cup, and gave a satisfied grunt.

Good stuff.

He picked up the bottle, and poured himself another shot. As he did, a small slip of paper, which had been written on and hidden on the bottom of the jar, fell loose to the table. Somewhat surprised, he picked it up and read the note.

_Meet me in the old Higurashi home in three hours. _

_Don't be late-you may miss out on the fun!_

Segawa could barely believe his luck! The girl really WAS coming on to him! He looked at the kitchen curtain to see the girl exit its confines and give him a sidelong glance. He waved the note furiously and gave himself whiplash nodding. She held a finger to her full lips, and he copied her motion, nodding less conspicuously this time. No way was he going to ruin this!

Things were finally going his way, for once.

Z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z Z

Daisuke had watched this entire exchange from his vantage point at the stove. The curtain wasn't made of a very thick material, so he could see through it fairly easily-and what he saw, he didn't like one bit. His new waitress was coming onto one of his customers. Not that he minded, in particular, but THIS particular customer was the last person she should be flirting with-in more ways than one. Having two pretty daughters himself, Daisuke knew what kind of people that they came on to (all the better to keep an eye on things). What the hell did his new girl see in _Segawa_, of all people?

"Well, boss, that's my shift," the girl said brightly as she folded her apron neatly and set it with the others. Daisuke grunted. Such a _decent_-looking girl. He never would have had a clue if he'd not seen the way she behaved just three hours ago. Shaking his head, he ruminated on the duplicitous nature of youth these days.

She turned to him, noticing the look on his face. Her smile dropped almost completely from her lips, and she averted her eyes, a small blush dusting across her cheeks. "…I guess you saw all that, hunh?"

Daisuke gave her what his daughters called his "patented Dad look". He shrugged at her. "Don't make a difference to me. You wanna shack up with a jackass who thinks with his balls, fine with me." He hated being so cruel to her, but he kept remembering the promise he gave to Teuchi almost a month ago when he had sent his protégé to learn how to run a business from Daisuke.

He said he'd look out for the girl.

And despite not remembering her name very well, he'd done so.

And she does what, on the day she told him that she had to go back for her sick mother?

The poor girl shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be okay. It's not what you think. Trust me." Daisuke gave her the look again, then relented and nodded at her. "Just be careful with him. He's a dick, normall, but when he's drunk, he's a _real_ sonovabitch." She giggled a bit. "Yes, _Uncle Daisuke, _I'll be super-careful.' The girl leaned up on her tiptoes and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "You be careful yourself. And thanks a lot. I'll tell Mr. Teuchi that his cousin runs a first-rate restaurant!"

Daisuke gave a manly blush and coughed a bit. "It's a bar, dammit." He gazed at her fondly as she sauntered out the front door into the night. Then, he remembered something. "Hey!" She poked her head back in.

"Hm?"

"How do you spell your name? I wanna send a letter to Teuchi so he knows what a good job you did."

She narrowed her eyes. "You completely forgot my name, didn't you?"

He gave a small laugh. "Kinda, yeah…" She sighed.

"All right, last time, okay? N-A-R-U-K-O. Naruko. Got it?" He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, got it." She giggled once more. "Okay, see you 'round!"

"Yeah, see you…" He poked his head out into the darkness and watched her jog away.

"_Damn_, she's got a nice ass…"


End file.
